kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaoh Ryuki
Gaoh Ryuki (臥王 龍鬼, Gaō Ryūki; "Ryuki Gaoh") is a mysterious individual who suddenly appeared wanting to enter the Kengan matches. Appearance Ryuki has a notably muscular and well-defined body, with messy dark brown hair and a soft, generally polite expression. He looks strikingly similar to Tokita Ohma, something that everyone who has seen him has either remarked upon or mistaken him for. Personality Ryuki is quite a polite young man who respectfully addresses others, however he is also quite direct and blunt in the way he talks. While comparing him to Tokita Ohma, Akiyama notes that Ryuki has a gentleness that Ohma didn't have though he also shows a darker side to him.Chapter 3 (Omega) After defeating Utsubuki Kokuro, Ryuki almost killed the man by force of habit, heavily implying there is a much darker nature hiding beneath the surface. To that end, most likely due to his upbringing in the Inside, he is noticeably ignorant and sheltered in his knowledge and understanding of how the 'outside' world works, as well as by the societal moralities most of the 'outside' world holds; this was seen when Ryuki failed to grasp what Yasuo had meant when he said Ohma was " "Chapter 6 (Omega) and also when Himuro notes that Ryuki lacks any guilt when it comes to the killing of others.Chapter 10 (Omega) Himuro further notes that Ryuki is completely closed off to everything, with a fundamental lack of trust in others.Chapter 14 (Omega) This striking ignorance of societal moralities was best shown when after Koga saw him looming over someone he had just killed, Ryuki switched instantly from 'kill mode' to 'moe mode' as if nothing strange about the situation; when Koga pressed him about it, Ryuki casually admitted to killing him then innocently explained that his grandpa taught him not to think of the people he killed as humans, but to think of them as "bugs" (also adding that he would never kill "normal" people).Chapter 34 (Omega) Due to his upbringing, he is considered to be "mentally unstable". History Much of Gaoh's history is still unknown, except that he was raised in the Inside, and was trained by a man he refers to as "Grandpa". He also has some sort of history with the "Worm" with his grandpa correctly informing him that they would try to make contact with him if he entered the Kengan matches.Chapter 33 (Omega) Plot Power & Abilities While his fighting power is largely unknown, Ryuki has shown enough prowess to be recognised as a powerful fighter. In his brief altercation with Nikaido Ren, Ryuki appeared to have the upper handChapter 1 (Omega) and in his short altercation with Narushima Koga, Ryuki was able to effortlessly block and parry everything Koga threw at him. In his battle against Utsubuki Kokuro, Ryuki was able to effortlessly parry Kokuro's landing blows and dodge Kokuro's kick from nigh point-blank range while countering him.Chapter 7 (Omega) In his victory over Yurikawa Taiju, a powerful fighter in his own right, both Adam Dudley and Imai Cosmo noted that Ryuki defeated him easily.Chapter 20 (Omega) Technique(s) Gaoh Style - Armor Clad.png|Gaoh Style: Armor Clad Gaoh Style stance.png|Gaoh Style stance Gaoh Style's evasive movements.png|Gaoh Style's evasive movements Kokuro strikes the Earth-Crouching Dragon.png|Kokuro lands a blow... Earth-Crouching Dragon countering.png|...only to be immediately countered by Earth-Crouching Dragon Gaoh Style - Earth-Crouching Dragon.png|Gaoh Style: Earth-Crouching Dragon! Gaoh Style: An older martial art that Ryuki learned from his grandpa. During his fight against Kokuro, Ryuki performed a strange crouched stance, with his upper body completely relaxed and his line of sight pointing downwards. In this stance, he was able to easily evade Kokuro's strikes with seemingly slow movements and irregular footwork, which then lead into Ryuki countering Kokuro's strike with Earth-Crouching Dragon.Chapter 8 (Omega) *'Air Rending'Chapter 38 (Omega) *'Armor Clad' *'Earth-Crouching Dragon':Chapter 9 (Omega)Chapter 15 (Omega)Chapter 37 (Omega) Ryuki first used it to defeat Kokuro in his first Kengan match. Due to the nature of the Gaoh Style, Ryuki's grandpa told him to use only this technique while in public. *'Weeping Willow'Chapter 39 (Omega) Notes & Trivia *Ryuki's forename literally means "Dragon Demon". *His favourite food is anything tasty. *Upon first encountering Ryuki, Katahara Metsudo insighted that Ryuki had killed quite a number of people. This was later confirmed to be true. *He is most likely related to Gaoh Mukaku, the creator of the Niko Style, in some way. Gaoh Mukaku is believed to be Ryuki's "grandpa". *Ryuki is currently studying how to read and write Japanese. *Akoya Seishu has a fervent belief that Ryuki is a "comrade" in his pursuit of justice. References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter